As described in Patent Document 1, a molten salt containing sodium ions is used for an electrolyte of a molten salt battery. The oxidation-reduction reaction of a sodium compound is performed on the positive electrode of a molten salt battery. The oxidation-reduction reaction of sodium ions is performed on the negative electrode of a molten salt battery.